Gorzak
Gorzak are are large, plant-eating Rahi. History The Gorzak species was created by the Makuta using Viruses and Liquid Protodermis to be one of the Rahi to inhabit the Matoran Universe. From there on, the Gorzak became a very common Rahi breed throughout the universe. The Order of Mata Nui, seeing use in the Gorzak, tamed a number of the species on Daxia and trained them as guard Rahi and mounts. On the Tren Krom Peninsula, the Dark Hunter Proto-Beast unleashed a wild herd of Gorzak on a Matoran village, scaring the inhabitants away and allowing him to plunder the village's loot. Behavior Like some other Rahi, Gorzak live in a structured social order. The females of the species spend their entire lives in tightly knit groups made up of individuals ranging from young to very old. These groups are led by the eldest female, or matriarch. The life of the male is very different from that of the females, as they usually live on their own (mainly due to being far more aggressive). While males do live primarily solitary lives, they will occasionally form loose associations with other males. The males spend much more time than the females fighting for dominance with each other. While generally peaceful, Gorzak will attack fiercely if threatened, usually crushing opponents under their great weight, or slashing with their sharp claws. If a herd is threatened by a predator (usually Muaka or Shadow Panthers) the stronger herd members will form a large circle, with the weaker ones in the center. Dietary Behavior Gorzak are herbivores, consuming virtually any type of plant matter. When feeding on the leaves of trees, these beasts will use their long arms and claws to pull higher branchs closer to their mouths. If the leaves are out of reach the Gorzak will simply use their massive strength to knock down the tree, bringing the leaves down closer. Abilities and Tools A Gorzak's primary trait is its great strength. Gorzak have been known to knock down whole trees with a mere fraction of their power. Gorzak are also known for their great intelligence. Gorzak are covered in very thick armored hide, which is studded with sharp spikes. They also possess powerful arms equiped with large, razor-sharp claws. They also have sharp tusks. The Order of Mata Nui have tamed a number of Gorzak. They are used as mounts, as well as gaurd Rahi. These Gorzak have been equiped with Midak Skyblasters. Range Being fairly common, Gorzak are found on many different islands. Metru Nui - Gorzak here are mainly found in Po-Metru. Like the Kikanalo, their numbers have been greatly reduced since the invasion of the Visorak. Mata Nui - After the Great Cataclysm, a few herds managed to make their way to Mata Nui. They lived mainly in Po-Wahi and Le-Wahi. They have since returned to Metru Nui, due to the Bohrok's recent "cleaning" of the island. Zakaz - Once very common, Zakaz's Gorzak are near extinction due to the Skakdi's fighting. Daxia - The Gozak here are used as guard Rahi by the Order of Mata Nui. There are also wild herds on Daxia. Voya Nui - The Gorzak on Voya Nui lived mainly in the lush Green Belt. It is doubtful any of them survived the island's return to the Southern Continent. Tren Krom Peninsula - Whilst the exact number of Gorzak living in the Tren Krom Peninsula remains unclear, it is known that enough herds are present that they can stampede an entire Maroan village when provoked. Trivia *The design of the Gorzak was mostly inspired by the giant groubd sloth, a prehistoric creature from the Ice Age. Its behaviour, however, was largely inspired by that of the elephant.